Naruto Gremory
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto is the twin of the beautiful red head, Rias Gremory. With his peerage that he loves dearly, Naruto will stop at noting when it come to protect them, his friends, his mother and his beloved sister. Watch Naruto as he, his peerage and his allies protect those that are dear to them! NaruxMassiveHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD or any other series**

 **[Naruto's Harem]:**

 **Rias Gremory (Main) (High School DxD)**

 **Venelana Gremory (High School DxD)**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge (High School DxD)**

 **Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)**

 **Kokeno Toujou (High School DxD)**

 **Asia Argento (High School DxD)**

 **Kuroka (High School DxD)**

 **Raynare (High School DxD)**

 **Xenoiva (High School DxD)**

 **Irina Shidou (High School DxD)**

 **Yasaka (High School DxD)**

 **Serafall (High School DxD)**

 **Yubelluna (High School DxD)**

 **Ravel Phenex (High School DxD)**

 **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto)**

 **Kaguya Otstsuki (Naruto)**

 **Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)**

 **Natsumi Dragneel (Female Natsu) (Fairy Tail)**

 **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mirajane Struass (Fairy Tail)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

 **Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail)**

 **Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)**

 **Seilah (Fairy Tail)**

 **Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)**

 **Yuuki (Sword Art Online)**

 **Leafa (Sword Art Online)**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki (Female) (Bleach)**

 **Orihime Inoue (Bleach)**

 **Sode no Shariyuki (Bleach)**

 **Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)**

 **Nami (One Piece)**

 **Nico Robin (One Piece)**

 **Moka Akashiya (Roasrio Vampire)**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge (Female) (BlazBlue)**

 **Celica A Mercury (BlazBlue)**

 **Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue)**

 **Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue)**

 **Mai Natsumi (BlazBlue)**

 **Nine the Phantom (BlazBlue)**

 **Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Mio Naruse (The Testament of Sister New Devil)**

 **Maria Naruse (The Testament of Sister New Devil)**

 **Mikasa (Attack on Titan)**

 **Seako Busujima (High School of The Dead)**

 **Rei Miyamoto (High School of the Dead)**

 **[Naruto's Perrage]:**

 **(Set 1):**

 **King: Naruto Gremory**

 **Queen: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Knight 1: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight 2: Asuna Yuuki**

 **Rook: Moka Akashiya**

 **Bishop 1: Orihime Inoue**

 **Bishop 2: Aqua**

 **Pawn 1: Lucy Heartfillia**

 **Pawn 2: Noel Vermillion**

 **Pawn 3: Tsubaki Yayoi**

 **Pawn 4: Mio Naruse**

 **Pawn 5: Kairi**

 **Pawn 6: Nami**

 **Pawn 7: Rei Miaymoto**

 **Pawn 8: Nico Robin**

 **Pawn 9: Mai Natsumi**

 **Mutated: Kaguya Otstsuki**

 **(Set 2):**

 **Queen: Irene Belserion**

 **Knight 1: Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Knight 2: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Bishop 1: Wendy Marvell**

 **Bishop 2: Celica A Mercury**

 **Pawn 1: Irina Shidou**

 **Pawn 2: Mikasa**

 **Pawn 3: Seako Busujima**

 **Pawn 4: Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Pawn 5: Nine the Phantom**

 **Pawn 6: Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Pawn 7: Yuuki**

 **Pawn 8: Leafa**

 **Pawn 9: Hinata Hyuga**

 **Mutated: Natsumi Dragneel**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A teen with red hair and bluish-green eyes stared at the sight before him. His name is Naruto Gremory, the twin brother of his beautiful older sister named Rias Gremory, who was happily sleeping next to him naked with his face between her breasts as she snuggled against him in her sleep.

Sighing between his sisters breasts, Naruto gently shook Rias by her shoulder, causing the red haired beauty to let out a mumbell in her sleep.

"Five more minutes, Naru." Rias muttered sleeply as she moved slightly, with Naruto's face still between her breasts.

Seeing there was no other option, Naruto took his hands and pressed them onto Rias's breasts, earning a moan of pleasure from the red haired beauty as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mou~ Your no fun, Naru." Rias pouted cutely, while Naruto stood up and grabbed his uniform.

"Yeah, yeah. You know we have school and club activates to do afterwards with our peerage's today, or did you forget about that?" Naruto asked his sister as he eye'd her.

Rias stood up from his bed and let out a cute yawn. Naruto turned away with a blush when he saw her fully naked body.

"No, I didn't forget. I already told Koneko to keep an eye on Issei before joining up with us." Rias says to him as she walked over to her bra and placed it around her breasts. Brushing her beautiful red hair out of the way, she eyed her twin and asked polietly "Could you help me with this?"

Moving behind her quickly, Naruto helped her put on her bra.

"That reminds me, I've been neaning to ask you something, Sis." Naruto began as he clipped her bra on.

"Hm? What is it?" Rias asked with curiosity.

"Why do you want that pervert in you peerage to began with? All he does is peep on the girls with those...friends of his and gets into trouble." Naruto voiced out his opinon of the leader of the perverted trio.

"Because he has a certain power within him. If I had that power, he could be usful later." Rias explained her reasoning.

"You know Sona is also after him, right? If you don't act fast, she will." Naruto says to her as he watched her get dressed.

"...I know. But if Sona does get him before me, you know I'll always count on you Naru." Rias said to him, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan or Brother won't be happy if I won the Rating Game and take your hand in marrige." Naruto muttered silently, but Rias heard him clearly.

"Who cares about what they think? When it comes to happiness, I'm happy with you, Naru." The red haired beauty stated with a smile on her lips.

"B-But were siblings!" Naruto protesed, causing Rias to frown.

"So? I don't care about those rules. Why are you so against me loving you more than just a sister? Don't you love me too?" Rias asked him with puupy eyes.

"*Sigh" Yes, I do love you more than just a sister, but if we were a couple, people would look at us like were freaks." Naruto pointed out, as Rias crossed her arms under her breasts, causing them to look bigger.

"Listen to me Naru. You need to not care what those civilans think. I just want-" Rias began nut was cut off by a knock on the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a woman with beautiful long red hair, violet eyes and G-Cup breasts poking her head through the door. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the Queens of Naruto's peerage.

"Ano, Naru-kun? Are you and Rias-chan ready for school? Everyones waiting for you two." Kushina says to her King, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Sorry, Kushi-chan. We're ready. Let's go, Sis." Naruto said as he walked out of his room and went downstairs with Kushina following behind him.

Rias stood alone in the room for a moment before following them.

* * *

Downstairs

* * *

As Naruto, Rias and Kushina reached downstairs, they see part of Naruto's peerage watching the news.

The first woman had beautiful long pink hair, black eyes, and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Natsumi Dragneel, and she was one of Naruto's Mutated Pieces. Ever since she was a little girl, Natsumi was taught by a dragon named Igneel, who she looked up to as a father whos trained and taught her. One day, Natsumi came back to her father, only to return to him gone. Not to long after her fathers disapperance, Natsumi met Naruto and offered her to be apart of his peerage, giving her hope that she could find her father again one day.

The next woman had beautiful long red hair, brown eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Erza Scarlet, and she was one of Naruto's Knights. Ever since she could remember, Erza was in a place called a Tower of Heaven and met a boy named Jeallel. But not long after she was thrown into the Tower of Heaven, she was in the middle of escaping with some friends she had made while staying there. While in the middle of escaping, she realiazed Jeallel wasn't with them, but soon found out the he was being controlled by a ghost of a man named Zeref. Not long after she was off the island, Erza met Naruto and he offered her to join his peerage, giving her hope to save one of her best friends.

The next woman had beautiful long white hair, blue eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Mirajane Strauss, or Mira for short, and she was one of Naruto's Rooks. Mira has had a hard liffe when she was little. Her parents had passed away leaving her to take care of her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. Lisanna was a king soul and would never hurt anyone, unless she had to to protect herself. Elman, on the other hand, was a guy thatr always shouted 'men!' reather he was talking to a guy or girl. Not long after her parents had passed away, Mira met Naruto and offered her to become his Rook. Giving her hope to protect her siblings and loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long blond hair, brown eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. Ever since she was a young girl, Lucy has always been hated by her father after her mother had passed away when she was young. Before her mother passed away, she gave her the keys that she cared for very deeply that allowed her to summon spirits. After her mothers last words to her, Lucy was detrimend to become stronger, and that was when Naruto found her and offered her to become part of his peerage. Since then, Lucy was determined to protect her loved ones in any way she could.

The next woman had beautiful long red hair, brown eyes and G-Cup breasts. Her name was Irene Belserion, and she was the other Queen in Naruto's peerage. Irene was a woman that loved her daughter, Erza, and would do anything to protect her, her King, and her loved one. Ever since she was young, she had the ability of a dragonslayer, like Natsumi, after she consumed a dragons power in order to protect her and her daughter. That was when Naruto found her and gave her an offer to join his peerage as a second Queen in his second set.

The next woman had beautiful blue hair that was tied into ponytails, blue eyes and B-Cup breasts. Her name was Wendy Marvell, and she was one of Naruto's Bishops. Like Natsumi and Irene, Wendy is the Sky dragonslayer. When she was little, Wendy had always been along, but was soon found by a dragon named Grandeey, who had taught her magic before she disappered. Not long after she disappeared, Wendy met Naruto and he offered her to become apart of his peerage. Since then like Natsumi, Wendy had hope that she would met her mother again in the future.

The next woman had beautiful black hair, black eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Seilah, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. As long as she could remember, she was born as a demon and had served Naruto when had had found her and offered her to be apart of his peerage. Ever since then, Seilah had looked up to her master, and would only serve him and only him.

The next womah had beautiful long black hair, black eyes and G-Cup breasts. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, and she was one of Naruto's Knights. Mikoto was the best friend of Kushina and used to be wife of Fagaku and mother of Itachi and Sasuke. When she had lewarned Fagaku had been using her, and left the Uchiha conpound and her sons since they reminded her of Fagaku way to much. Not long after she left them, she was found by Naruto and he offered her to become his Knight in his peerage. Since then, Mikoto swore to herself that she would protect him and her loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful black hair, white eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. As long as she could remember, Hinata was always hated by her father and cousin, the only love she was given was by her younger sister since her mother had passed away whenn she was a young girl. a few days later to another mess up thanks tpo her cusion, Hinata met Naruto and was offered to be apart of his peerage. Ever since she met him, Hinata told herself that she would get stronger to protect the ones she loved.

The next woman had beautiful long white hair, white eyes and G-Cup breasts. Her name was Kaguya Ototsuki, and she was Naruto's other mutated piece. When she was young, Kaguya learned that she had amazing powers and was soon seen as a Goddess. She soon had two sons she loved but soon betrady her by 'sealing' her away. Not long after she was 'sealed' away, Kaguya met Naruto and was offered to become apart of his peerage. She happily aceppted and swore to protect her beloved with all her power.

The next woman had beautiful long brownish-orange hair, orange eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Asuna Yuuki, and she was one of Naruto's Knights. After a failed attempt at who she thought would rescue her from a man that she hated all of her life when her mother forced her to marry the man because of a contract, Asuna lost all hope when the person she thought of the man she loved didn't come to her aid when she needed it the most. That was when Asuna met Naruto, and he offered her to become one of his Knights. Since then, Asuna had given her life to him and swore to protect thoses she loved with all her heart.

The next woman had beautiful long purple hair, red eyes and C-Cup breasts. Her name was Yuuki, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. Ever since she was a little girl, Yuuki had problems when it came to her body. Even when her parents would help her through her sickness, Yuuki was about to give up hope untile she met Naruto and helped her with her illness and offerd her to join his peerage. Since then, Yuuki had a goal to protect her King and her loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long blond hair, green eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Leafa, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. Ever since she was little, Leafa always dreamed of flying when it came to ALO, but after she sae her so called brother, she learned he wasn't there to rescue Asuna, who was the girl that hes always talked to her about. Not long after Kirito leeft, Leafa met Naruto and offerd her to be in his peerage. Since then, Leafdaa wanted to get stronge to protect thoses she loves.

The last woman that was in the room had beautiful long orange hair, brown eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and she was the last of Naruto's Knights. For as long as she could remember, Ichigo had the abilities to see ghosts, that was when she met Rukia Kuchiki aand become a Soul Reaper. Not long after she met Rukia, Ichigo met Naruto and offered her to join his peerage. Since then, Ichigo swore to get stronger and protect those she loved.

Smiling at the sight of his lovely ladies, Naruto took a stepo towarda them.

"Morning, girls." Naruto said, gaining their attention.

"Morning, Naruto-kun/sama." The girls replied at once as they watched Naruto grab his and Rias's plates of breakfest.

"Where are Akeno-chan and the others?" Naruto asked them as he handed Rias her plate, and thanked him for it before eatiing.

"Akeno said the she and the other except for Koneko, that they would met us at school. Koneko-chan on the other hand...saidd that she had to keep an eye on the pervert and would meet with us later." Mikoto explained to him, causing Naruto to sigh.

"I still don't see why Rias-san wants a pervert like him." Asuna muttered under her breath, but everyone had clearly heard her.

"...I want him in my peerage because of the Scared Gear he has within him. He could be useful in later battles." Rias explained as she cleaned hers and her brothers plates.

"I'm assuming Naruto-kun already told you about Sona looking into him too?" Erza asked her as Rias nodded her head.

"Yes. Naru has already informed me about the situation." The red haired beauty replied as she sat next to her twin.

"So you already know that you should act fast, right? Otherwise she'll jump in and take him from you." Mira said to her as Rias crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I know. I'm just waiting for the right moment to get him and turn him into a devil." Rias answered before she felt her phone ring in her pocket.

Taking out her phone, Rias saw that it was Akeno that was calling her. Flipping the phone, Rias began to speak.

"Akeno? What is it?" The red haired beauty asked as Naruto and the girls paid attention to the call "She did what?! ...I understand. We'll be there sortly...I'm fine, Akeno. Don't worry. Bye."

After closing her phone, Rias sat quietly as Naruto broke the silence.

"Rias? What going on-" Naruto began to ask until Rias threw her phone across the room.

"DAMN HER! She knew I was going after him first! Why the hell couldn't that bitch wait for another day?!" Rias suddenly yeld, starilling Naruto and his ladies.

"Calm down, Rias! Please tell me what happend!" Naruto said as he noticed tears started to come down his sisters beautiful face.

"...Sona...steep in and took Issei." Rias said and burried her face against her brothers chest and cried on his shirt.

Looking at her for a moment, Naruto sighed an ran his fingers through her red hair.

"I told you, didn't I? This is what happens when you order Akeno-chan and Koneko-chan to wait." Naruto says as Rias sniffed a little.

"I-I know. You were right. I was going to turn him if he was killed by a Fallen Angel tonight, but..." Rias began.

"...That didn't turn out so well, huh?" Naruto asked her as Rias wipped her tears away.

"...I just don't want to marry someone that only loves my body. I..." Rias began but was cut off.

"I know, you don't have to finish. I told you I would take care of that prick didn't I?" Naruto asked her as Rias nodded her head.

"...You did. And I thank you for it. I...I just don't want you to get hurt or get in trouble on my behalf." Rias says as Naruto scoffs.

"Please. I was pissed off as much as you when Tou-san and Kaa-chan annouanced that contract." Naruto said to her before taking a deep sigh "...Too be honest, I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and I still do. I love you, Rias. This is why I want to help you defeat Riser in the up coming Rating Game and take your hand in marrige." Naruto confessed, causing tears to slowly make their way in Rias's eyes.

"...Naru..." Rias whispered silently as Naruto shook his head.

"L-Let's get going. Akeno-chan and the others are waiting for us, right? We shouldn't keep them waiting." Naruto said as he grabbed his and his sisters bags and walked out with his ladies following him.

Rias wiped her tears away and quickly caught up to her twin to start their day at school.

* * *

Kuho Academy

* * *

As Naruto and the girls were near Kuho, they spotted the rest of Naruto's peerage and Rias's peerage.

The first woman had beautiful long black hair, violet eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Akeno Himejima, and she was Rias's Queen. When she was little, Akeno witnessed her mother's death and met Naruto and Rias not long after. Since then, the three of them became friends and she was apart of Rias's peerage as her Queen. She is one of the great ladies alongside Rias.

The next woman had beautiful white hair, hazel eyes and B-Cup breasts. Her name was Koneko Toujou, and she was Rias's Rook. When she was little, her older sister betrayed her and hsas hated the smell of Chakra. After she met Naruto and Rias, Koneko had become friends with them and became Rias's Rook.

The next woman had beautiful long orange hair, brown eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Orihime Inoue, and she was one of Naruto's Bishiops. When she was little, Orhime witnessed her older brothers death anbd completly shut herself out after she learned he couldn't be saved. Not long after the incident, Orihime met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Orihime told herself that she would get stronger and protect thoses she loved.

The next woman had beautiful black hair, violet eyes and B-Cup breasts. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Rukia grew up in one of the Districts after her older sister had abandoned her when she was a baby. Not long after she became a Soul Reaper, Rukia met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Rukia told herself that she would use her powers to protect the ones she loved.

The next woman had beautiful long orange hair, brown eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Nami, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Nami was one of the witnsess of her adpotoive mother's death. Not long after the incident, Nami met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Nami told herself that she would get stronger to protect her King and loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long black hair, blue eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Nico Robin, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Robin had witnessed the loss of civilians and her mother's death after an horrbile atttack hit their island. Not long after she got away from the island, Robin met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Robin swore to protect her King and loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long pink hair, green eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Moka Akashiya, and she was Naruto's other Rook. Since she was little, Moka had a hidden power within that lets her transform into a vampire when she take off the Rosario that was around her neck. She soon meet Naruto and was offered to join his peerage and also let her suck his blood since dhe was a vampire and drinks blood to survie. Since she had met him, Moka swore to protect her King and loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long white hair, green eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Ragna the Bloodedge, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Ragna had experienced the 'death' of her younger sister, Saya, and the sudden disapperance of her younger brother, Jin, and lost her left arm due to Terumi cutting it off. Not long after Ragna gaind a sword and a blood eye coat along wiuth a new arm, she met Naruto and was offered to become apart of his peerage. Since then, Ragna swore to use her powers to protect her King and loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long brown hair, red eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Celica A Mercury, and she was one of Naruto's bishops. After she 'died' during an accident, she was reborn into a devil by Naruto and made her appearnce look young again as she was when she first met Ragna and her siblings. Since then Celica swore to protect her King, her older sister and loved ones with her new powers.

The next woman had beautiful long yellow hair, green eyes and B-Cup breasts. Her name was Noel Vermillion, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Noel was created by a group of scientes from with the boundry. Not long after she was created, Noel met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Noel swore to protect her King and loved ones with her new powers.

The next woman had beautiful long red hair, blue eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Tsubaki Yayoi, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was young, Tsubaki was loved by her family and met a boy named Jin. After Jin leaves, Tsubaki mets Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Tsubaki swore to get stronger to protect her King and loved ones.

The next woman had beautiful long blue hair, magenta eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Mai Natsumi, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Mai had been made fun of when she turned into a girl, but she soon met, Naruto and offered her to join his peerage. Since then, Mai swore to protect her King and loved ones as well as repaying Naruto in the future.

The next woman had beatiful long pink hair, yellow eyes and G-Cup breasts. Her name was Nine the Phanton, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. Nine was also the older sister of Celica. Even though she was pushed into the broundy by Terumi, Nine is still protective of Celica. While she was in the broundy, Nine was pulled out and saved by Naruto and he offered her to join his peerage. Since then, Nine swore to protect her King, her little sister and loved ones with her new power. And also swore to repay Naruto in the future.

The next woman had beautiful blue hair, blue eyes and D-Cup breasts. Her name was Aqua, and she was the last of Naruto's Bishops. When she was trapped within the realm of darkness, Aqua was saved by Naruto as she thought she had lost hope of getting out of the darkness. After she had met him, Naruto offered her to join his peerage. Since then, Aqua swore to protect her King and loved ones with her new power, as well as repaying Naruto in the future.

The next woman had beautiful brown hair, blue eyes and D-Cup breasts. Her name was Kairi, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Kairi met two boys named Sora and Riku on an island the three of them grew up on. After the sudden disapperances of Sora and Riku, Kairi met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Kairi swore to use her new powers to protect her King and her loved ones, as well as repaying Naruto in the future.

The next woman had beautiful long red hair, pink eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Mio Naruse, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Mio was the witness of her parents deaths and unlocked her powers to take down her parents killers. After the incident, Mio met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Mio wanted to thank Naruto in any way possible and protect her loved ones with her new powers.

The next woman had beautiful silver hair, purple eyes and C-Cup breasts. Her name was Maria Naruse, and she was one of Naruto's allies. Maria is the protecter of Mio and only serves Mio or Naruto. Ever since she met Naruto, Maria swears to protect him and Mio with all her power.

The next woman had beautiful black hair, black eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Mikasa was the witness of her parents deaths and was saved by Naruto who had killed the killers. After she met Naruto, Mikasa was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Mikasa swore to repay Naruto and protect those she loved.

The next woman had beautiful long purple hair, blue eyes, and F-Cup breasts her name was Seako Busujima, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Seako would always hate herself and shut her out from everyone after a man had tried to rape her, but before that could happen, she was saved by Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Seako was thankful to Naruto and would protect him and her loved ones.

The last woman among the group had beautiful long brown hair, red eyes and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Rei Miyamoto, and she was one of Naruto's pawns. When she was little, Rei was always protective by her parents before they left for their jobs. After their sudden disapperance, Rei met Naruto and was offered to join his peerage. Since then, Rei swore to get stronger in order to protect those she loved with her new powers.

Naruto had another peerage member, and other allies, but they were to busy with their own missions but they would show up later when the time had came.

"About time you showed up, Naruto-kun." Nine said an a little annoyance.

"Now, sister, you know Naruto-kun and Rias-san were in the middle of eating before Akeno-san called them." Celica said as she tried to calm her older sister down.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Nine-chan. I'll make it up to you later." Naruto said before turning his attention towards Akeno "So what going on with the pervert, Akeno-chan?"

"...About that...can we talk about it in your club room, Naruto-kun? That way we don't have many...evdroppers." Akeno pointed out as Naruto looked around them and saw the studens looking at them.

"Your right. Let's go, girls." Naruto said as he and the girls went into the school with Rias, Akeno and Koneko following them.

* * *

Naruto's Clubroom

* * *

After getting tea served by Kushina, Naruto thanked her before turning his gaze towards Akeno as she started to speak.

"I'm assuming you've heard about what happend from Rias, right?" Akeno asked him, getting a nod from Naruto before she continued "Well...from what Koneko-chan told me this morning, Sona had enough waiting and she took action this morning."

"...So...she finally made a move, huh?" Ragna asked from her spot, getting a nod from Akeno "Tch. The bitch." The white haired beauty muttered before taking a sip of her tea.

"With him out of the picture, that only leaves us to help Rias-san, right?" Wendy aaked from her spot, getting a nod from Naruto.

"That's right. I expected her to move, but I didn't expect her to move this early." Naruto said as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"What are we going to do, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked as she and Irene stood in their spots behind him, while Naruto re opened his eyes.

"Everyone listen up! When Riser comes to take Rias, I will challenge him in a Rating Game in order to take her hand in marrige! But within that time, I want all of you to train for the Rating Game! Understood?!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" All of the girls in the room replied as Naruto turned towards Kushina and Irene.

"You two, your coming with me. I have something I need to do." Naruto said as he stood and walked towards the two red haired beauties snd a red circle appeared below them.

"Wait, Naru! Where are you going?!" Rias asked as she stood from her spot as she saw him grin.

"I'm going to get Irina and the rest of my allies together. Then, I'n going to have a long chat with our parents." Naruto told her before he, Kushina and Irene disappered in a red flash.

* * *

In the World of Devils

* * *

A man looked up to the sky with a heated gaze and a smirk.

"I fell that a war is going to come between us...Naruto." The man spoke before he kept walking with his peerage

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for me not waiting for awhile. I've benn busy with work and playing new game that came out recently. But enough of my excuses. I'm back to writing and that's all that matters. At any rate, I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Next Time: Family Reunion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was calm and quiet in the world of devils as Naruto, Kushina and Irene arrvied in front of the mansion that stood in front of them. Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked at the mansion with a small smile forming on his face.

"It's been awhile since I've last been here." Naruto muttered, but both Kushina and Irene heard him.

"Oh, that's right. If I remember correctly, you left with Rias-san to the human world, right?" Kushina asked him as Naruto nodded his head.

"That's right. That was the day the both of us learned about the contract they made with Riser's parents." Naruto told him as he walked towards the door with his two Queens following him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun? What are your parents and brother like?" Irene asked as Naruto eyed them and scratched his head.

"Our father...hes...a mixed person." Naruto began, causing both red heads to raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked him as Naruto sighed.

"...Our father...hates both of me and Rias. He only acts nice because of our mother. Our brother loves the both of us just like our mother...a little bit too much." Naruto muttered as he walks up the steps and opened the doors.

"I'M HOME!" Naruto shouts out, as he spoke, a woman with beautiful long silver hair and gray eyes stepped into the room.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama." The woman replied, causing Naruto to let out a grin.

"Yo, Gray-chan! How you been?" Naruto asked the woman, now known as Grayfia.

"I'm alright. I'm just glad your safe, Naruto-sama. Your mother and brother have been worried about both you and Rias-sama." Grayfia replied to his question, causing Naruto to rub the back of his head.

"Heh heh. Sorry for causing you guys to worry. Speaking of them, have you seen them?" Naruto asked her.

"Your mother is in the library, while your brother..." Grayfia began but stopped herself from going any further, causing Naruto to let out a sigh.

"...I see. Could you get Kaa-chan for me? I want to catch up with her and you." Naruto said with a smile, causing Grayfia to blush.

"O-Of course. Please make yourselves comfortable." Grayfia said before excusing herself.

As left, Naruto turned towards the two red heads with a smile.

"Make yourselves comfortable, you two. We'll be here for awhile." Naruto said as he takes off his shoes and went into the living room.

After the three of them got comfortable, they saw a woman with beautiful long brown hair and bluish-green eyes walking into the room with Grayfia walking behind her with a smile on her face. This was Venelana Gremory, the mother of Naruto, Rias and Sirzechs.

"Hello, Sochi. It's been awhile." Venelana said as she sat down across from the three with Grayfia standing behind her.

"Indeed it has, Kaa-chan. I missed you." Naruto replied as he give her his own smile.

"I've missed you too, love. Both you and Rias." Venelana replied 'But mostly you.' the beauty thought to herself before noticing the two red haired beauties standing behind her son "Oh? Who are they, Sochi?".

"Hm? Oh, they are Kushina Uzumaki and Irene Belersion. These two are the Queens of my peerages." Naruto informered her before turning two the two beauties "Go on, you two. Say hello."

"H-Hello, ma'am. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." Kushina introduced herself and bowed.

"And I'm Irene Belersion. Pleased to meet you, Venelana-sama." Irene introduced herself and bowed with Kushina, causing Velenana to giggle.

"Lift you heads, you two. There's no need for such formilaties. It's nice to meet you both." Venelana said as she paied her attention to her son.

"So...um...Kaa-chan...where are...him...and Nii-san?" Naruto asked her, causing Venenlana to look at the ground as she spoke.

"...Your...father divorced me and left a few days ago. The same with your brother. Grayfia found him cheating on her and he was forced to leave by me and I ripped his title from both him and your father." Venelana spoke with tears in her eyes as she spoke whilee Grayfia was trying to comfort her.

When she was finished speaking, Naruto felt like he was going to explode in rage. His father he can understand seeing that he hated them to begin with, but Sirzechs?! His own brother betrady his wife, who was pregnant with his child, and left her for a better woman! Naruto felt like finding the both of them, but he held himself back from doing so. His more concern was both the women in front oh him.

"...Grayfia...is that true?" Naruto asked as he eyed his aunt, who nodded her head.

"H-Hai, Naruto-sama. What Venelana-sama told you is the truth." Grayfia informed him as Naruto sat in silence.

"...Kushina...Irene...you to go back and fetech Rias and have her come here alone. Do NOT let anyone else follow her, understand?" Naruto asked as both Queens nodded their heads.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" The two red heads replied before disappering in a red flash.

Once they were gone, Naruto turned his attention at his heart broken mother. Standing up from his spot, Naruto walked over towards her and lent down and brought her into a hug.

"S-Sochi?" Venelana manged to speak through her tears as Naruto looked at Grayfia, who nodded her head in understand and left the room and closed the doors behind her. Leaving both mother and son alone in the room.

"...Kaa-chan...I'm sorry I left when you needed me most. If I had known this was going to happend, I would've stayed with you." Naruto says as Venelana shook her head and gripped onto his shirt as tears still came down her cheeks.

"It's okay. You wanted to leave with Rias, and I understood that. They both of you hated being roarailty and was hated by you father. You loved Rias more then anything and you would follow her to hell if you had too." Venelana spoke as she buried her face in his chest.

Sighing softly, Naruto pats her on the head, causing Venelana to look at him as he spoke.

"While that may be true, I still care for both you and Gray-chan. I still love the both of you, so does Rias. She thinks about the both of you all the time, even if she doesn't show it." Naruto says to her as he wiped her tears away.

"...Sochi..." Venelana muttered silently.

"...You know, she has your habit of sleeping with her clothes off." Naruto tells her, causing Venelana to giggle.

"Does she now? I suppouse that's one thing that we have in common." Venelana says, causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"You mean theres more than that?" Naruto asked her as Venelana eyed him with a smile.

"Well, we both have the same love interest." Venelana answers him as Naruto stared at her with wide eyes as he realized what his mother was saying.

"...You love me?" Naruto asked her as he pointed at himself, causing Venelana to nod her head.

"Mm-hm. I've loved you ever since I gave birth to you." Venelana confessed as she now stood in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"Kaa-chan, I-" Naruto began but was interupted when Rias appeared in the room.

"Kaa-chan! Are you alright?! I heard about what happend from Kushina-san!" Rias cried out as she went into her mothers arms.

Venelana giggled as she ran a hand through her daughters hair.

"I'm alright, Rias-chan. Your brother came and comfetered me." Venelana replies, causing Rias to look over at her twin before looking back to her mother.

"...I'm sorry. I hope I didn't interupt anything." Rias says as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Rias. I told Kushina and Irene to get you. We weren't really talking about anything important." Naruto says to her as he scratched his cheek.

"He's right, Rias-chan. Your not interupting at all. He was just comforting me after the incident with your father." Venelana replies before giving her a smile "And we were about to discuss your marrige between you and Riser."

"...I hope you know I don't plan on marrying that perv." Rias commented asd her mother giggled.

"I know. Which is why I'm going to have a meeting with his parents tomorrow afternoon and talk to them about it. If Riser is going to do a Rating Game, I imange he'll want to challenge your brother." Venelana says as she sits in a chair while Naruto scoffs.

"Let him. I already have the ones of my peerage that will be in the game with me." Naruto says as he crosses his arms.

"Oh? And who would they be?" Venelana asked her son.

"Kushina, Erza, Asuna, Moka, Aqua, Noel, Robin, Ragna, Natsumi, Rukia & Seako." Naruto answerd as he finished listing the girls that will be in the game.

"...Interesting choice, Sochi. Any reasons why you pick them?" Venelana asked as Naruto shurgged his shoulders.

"No. I just want to get Nee-chan out of this argenged marrige with that prick." Naruto says as Rias looked at her twin with a look of hope fillied in her eyes, as Venelana noticed the way her daughter looked at her son.

""Very well, then. I'll call you tomorrow night. You two are free to leave." Venelana said as a red circel appeared under Naruto and Rias and they disappeared, leaving her alone.

'Now then, time to make the peperations.'

* * *

With Naruto & Rias

* * *

As the twins appeared in front of their house. Rias looked at Naruto and gave him a smile.

"You know, if we're going to be cutting school for the day, we'll lose our perfect attendance." Rias said as Naruto shurgged his shoulders before going to unlock the door.

"Who cares? I just want us to be by ourselves today." Naruto told her as he opened the door and step aside to let her in first "After you."

Smiling at him, Rias walked into the house with Naruto behind her. After closing the door, Naruto took off his shoes and sat next to his sister on the couch in flipped on the TV.

"...Do you know who it was that killed the pervert?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, as the red haired beauty closed her eyes.

"...I don't know her quite well, but her name is Yuuma, or Raynare, rather. I believe she came here on orders to kill any Scared Gear users that seemed too powerful." Rias explained to him as Naruto sighed.

"So the Fallen has decided to make their moves, huh?" Naruto muttered as Rias opened her eyes and eyed him as she spoke.

"It seeems that way." Rias says as she noticed his worried expresion "If your worried about Akeno, don't. I'm worried about her too, but the both of us know she won't hurt her comrades."

"...Yeah...your right. Thanks, Rias." Naruto said as Rias smiles at him.

"Doin't mention it." Rias said as she got up "I'm going to take a shower. Your free to join me if you want." The red haired beauty said, giving him a wink before walking off, causing Naruto to shake his head.

'Same old Nee-chan.' Naruto thought to himself before following her.

* * *

Unkown Location

* * *

A woman with beautiful long black hair, purple eyes and E-Cup breasts sighed to herself as she sat silently in her room. This was Raynare, one of the Fallen Angels.

Raynare was currently sitting on her bed as she thought back about the night she killed her 'boyfriend'. Shaking her head from the thoughts, Raynare heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, it revealed a woman with beautiful long navy blue hair, brown eyes and E-Cup breasts. Her name is Kalawarner, another Fallen Angel and the best friend of Raynare.

"Kalawarner." Raynare greeted her friend as she sat on her bed.

"...Raynare, about that mission the other night..." Kalawarner stared but Raynare stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. I was given an order and I had to do what Leader-sama wanted me to do." Raynare said as Kalawarner wanted to say more, but stopped herself.

"...Right...Leader-sama has another mission for you. He wants to see you ASAP." Kalawarner said as Raynare got off of her bed and walked off without saying a word.

* * *

As Raynare neard her leaders room, the black haired beauty knocked on the door and she heard his voice.

"Enter."

When Raynare opened the door, she saw her leader looking at her and she bowed.

"Leader-sama."

"Raise you head, Raynare. I'm assuming you know why I called you here?" The figure asked as Raynare nodded her head.

"Hai. I heard you had a mission for me?" Raynare asked as the figure nodded his head.

"That I do. I want you to go to the human world and kill a boy and capture the girl he is about to encounter." The figure said as he took a seat and closed his eyes.

"...May I Know the name of these people, sir?" The black haired beauty asked, as the figure opened his eyes to reveal his Sharnigan.

"...Naruto Gremory...and Asia Argento."

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto senzed before wiping his nose "I shouldn't be catching a cold since it's so warm out today. Is someone talikng about me?" Naruto wondered before shurring his shoulders "Oh well. I better get the shopping done and get the things on this list, if I don't, Nee-chan will punish me." The red haired teen said and shivered at the thought of being punished by his twin.

As Naruto neard a corner, he noticed he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry about that. Here, let me help-" Naruto cut himself off when he saw the persong was a young girl and see was showing him her panties as she fell onto the ground.

"Ouch..." The young girl muttered before noticind the blood driping from Naruto's nose "Oh, no! Your nose!"

Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard the young girl, Naruto looked down at his nose and noticed he was bleeding.

"Oh, this? Didn't worry about it." Naruto said before wiping his nose "Here, let me help you pick up your clothes. My name is Naruto Gremory, by the way."

"Ah...Thank you. My name is Asia Argento." The young girl, now known as Asia, introduced herself as she put her clothes back in her suitcase.

"Asia, huh? Cute name." Naruto commented with a smile, causing Asia to gain a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you." Asia said as she finished putting her clothes in her suitcase.

"Don't mention it. Asia, was it? I don't recall seeing a beautiful girl such as yourself around here before. Are you new here?" Naruto asked her as he helped the young girl to her feet.

"Hai. I just moved here not that long ago. Ano...I was wondering if you knew about the church here?" Asia asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure do. I'll take you there as an apology for bumping into you, right if I take a trip to the store, that is, if you don't mind?" Naruto asked her as Asia shook her head.

"No, I don't mind at all." Asia said, ganing a smile from the red head.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto said before walking off with Asia following behind him.

* * *

After Naruto finished getting the things he nedded from the store, he and Asia were walking next to each other as the walked into the direction the church was located at.

"...Your a nun, huh?" Naruto asked as Asia nodded her head.

"Hai. Ever since I was little, I was raised in a church." Asia explained to him before looking at the green crystal that was tied around her her neck and gripped it tight "But after a certain incident happend when I unlocked my powers and helped a devil that was on the edge of dying, I've lost all of my friends, been called multiple names, was almost beaten to death, and was thrown out of the church." The blond haired beauty explained, causing Naruto to fell bad for her.

"...I see...the would explain the crystal aroung your neck then." Naruto pointed out. The girl remined him of Orihime in a way, expect she unlocked her powers after her older brothers death.

"Hai. It was a gift givin' to me by god when I was little." Asia said as she gripped onto the crystal tighter.

"...And you still work for the church even after the things they did to you?" Naruto asked her as Asia nodded her head.

"Yes. It's my duty to help out the injured the best I can." Asia told him.

'...She reminds me of Orihime...' Naruto thought to himself as he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a young boy crying.

Snapping out of his thoughts. Naruto saw Asia running over towards the boy and helped healed his leg. Smiling, Naruto walked over to the sence in watched in silence as Asia healed te boys leg.

"Your okay now, all it needs is to be treated." Asia said as the boy stopped crying and noticed his pain was gone.

"Sochi! Where are you?!" The mother of the boy called out as the boy ran over to his mother.

"Kaa-chan! That Nee-chan healed my leg!" The boy said, causing the mothe to look at Asia with hate.

"What have I told you before about metting strangers? Come on, let's get yoy home and I'll get you cleaned up." The mother said as she walked away with the boy, causing Naruto to glare at her.

'That fucking bitch. I swear, if I see her again, I'll-' Naruto thought to himself before he noticed Asia gripping onto his hand.

"It's okay, even though I didn't understand what she said, I have a hunch what it was about." Asia said as Naruto looked at her.

"And you fine with it? Even after what she said?" Naruto asked her, while Asia said nothing but nodded her head, causing him to sigh "All right, if you say so. Come on, the church is just a few miles ahead." The red haired teen said as he continued to walk towards the church with Asia behind him.

* * *

As they were near the church, Naruto felt a slight pain go threw him.

'...This felling...' Naruto thought to himself before looking at Asia.

"Well, here we are. This is the church you were looking for, right?" Naruto asked as Asia nodded her head.

"Hai, thank you for showing me the way, Naruto-san. Shall I make you some tea as thanks?" Asia asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto said before he began to walk away but stopped himself as he eyed Asia once more "Oh, and drop the 'san' alright? It makes me fell old." The red haired teen said before he continued his walk as he heard Asia's words.

"Hai! I hope we can meet again soon, Naruto-kun!" Asia shouted just before Naruto left the area with a smile.

* * *

When Naruto got back to his and Rias's house, he noticed that she was sitting on the couch looking mad.

"Where the hell have you been, Naru?! I was worried sick that something happend to you!" The red haired beauty exclaimed as she watched her twin sit the bags of groceries down the table.

"Sorry. It took me longer than I thought it would with the store being busy today." Naruto lied, and he was lucky enough as it looked like she brought it as she sighed.

"Alright, I believe you." Rias said as she got up and help him put the groceries away.

"So...where are the girls? It's time that they are out of school, right?" Naruto asked her as Rias eyed him as she spoke.

"Akeno texted me and she said her snd Koneko was going to grab something to eat before heading home. Kushina, Irene, Mikoto, Kaguya, Nine and Celica went shopping. As for Erza, Moka, Orhime, Aqua, Lucy, Noel, Tsubaki, Mirajane, Mio, and Maira went to see a movie. And Ichigo, Ragna, Natsumi, Mai, Asuna, Rei, Nami, Robin, Kairi, Wendy, Mikasa, Seako, Rukia, Leafa, Yuuki, and Hinata are all hanging out at the arcade for a little bit before the head here." Rias explained to him as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"It seems like we'll have the house to ourselves for a bit." Naruto said, as Rias nodded her head abd she walked behind him and trailed a finger across his back and spoke in his ear in a sexy tone.

"That right. And we can have some _fun_ after we've put the groceries away." Rias seductively said, cauding Naruto to gain a nosebleed.

"A-Are you sure you want to have sex with me?" Naruto asked her as the red haired beauty nodded her head.

"I do. I don't care what others think about us being a couple. I love you, Naru. More than just a sister." Rias confessed her fellings as Naruto stared at her with wide eyes before sighing.

"Just let me finish putting away the groceries and I'll join you in bed." Naruto said as Rias gave him a smile.

"I'll be waiting." Rias said before giving him a peek on the cheek before walking off to their bedroom.

As she left, Naruto shook his head as he thought to himself as he finished putting away their groceries.

'What am I going to do with her?'

* * *

 **Warning: Slight Lemon Ahead**

* * *

After he finished putting away their groceries, Naruto was walking up to his and Rias's bedroom. As he neared the room, the red head slowly opened the door and saw Rias was just in her underware and was laying down on the bed doing a sexy pose as she waited for him to arrive.

"You sure took your time, Naru~" Rias said in a sexy tone, gaining Naruto to gain a nosebleed.

"Holy shit..." Naruto muttered underneath his breath, causing the red haired beauty to giggle.

"Like what you see~?" Rias asked as she was now sitting on the bed and played with her breasts.

"Like it? I fucking love it!" Naruto said as he dashed to his twin side and burried his face between her breasts, causing Rias to let out a moan in pleasure.

"Y-You know, you look like a baby when you sleep between my breasts at night." Rias moaned out as Naruto peeked his head out from between her breasts.

"What can I say? I love your breasts more than Kaa-chan's." Naruto said, causing Rias to giggle.

"Kaa-chan will be jealous when she hears that." Rias commented as Naruto shurgged his shoulders.

"I don't care. Everyone has their opinion, and I have mine." Naruto said as Rias smiled at him before cupping his face and brought him into a kiss.

While they were in the middle of kissing, Naruto unbuttons Rias's bra and threw it off to the side and played with her breasts, causing the red haired beauty to moan during the kiss.

After a few minutes, Naruto broke the kiss and kissed her neck until he reached her breasts. For Rias, she felt a little embrassed for her twin to be staring at her breasts as he played with them with his hands.

After a couple minutes of playing with her breasts, Naruto licks around Rias's right breasts while playing with the left breast, causing the red haired beauty to let out a moan as she watched him tease her.

As he sucked on his sister's breasts, Naruto moved a hand towards Rias's pussy, as he touched it, the red haired beauty let out a moan in surprise.

Just when he was about to kiss Rias, Naruto noticed he was being summoned. At this, Naruto let out a groan as he pulled back, much to Rias's disappointment.

"Sorry, Rias it looks like I'm being summouned. I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto said before he disappered from the room.

* * *

As Naruto re appered, the red heaird teen noticed he was teleported in front of the house the client was in.

'This seems to be the place.' Naruto thought before walking up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello! It's Naruto Gremory! I'm here to answer you call of help!" Naruto said, only to retrive no answer.

'...That's odd. Maybe the client is in the bathroom or is getting ready for bed? I mean it is pretty dark out here...' Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head 'No...I don't think that is the case. I just fell like that something else happend here. I don't think they would be mad if I walked in, right? I mean it's not like I'm breaking in.' The red haired teen thought to himself as he went to see if the door was unlocked.

As he turned the knob, Naruto was welcomed to the sent of blood.

'Gross. If Koneko-chan smelled this, she would probably fell sick to her stomach.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked around a corner to see a body of the client being hung on the wall with a ritual around him.

"...What the hell...happened here?" Naruto muttered silently to himself as he was loss for words.

"AHA HA HA HA! Oh looky, a shity ass Devil came too late to save the day!" A voice laughed out, causing Naruto's attention to face towards the voice when he heard it.

"Freed..." Naruto grolwed out as the now named Freed looked at him with a wircked grin on his face.

"Ha ha ha! My work here will be complet if I can kill you!" Freed laughed as Naruto eyes turned red as he spoke.

"Like hell I'll let you kill me, you crazy fucker." Naruto stated as Freed threw a knief.

Dodging the knife, Naruto was about to attack Freed, but the excorsist pulled out a gun and shot at his leg.

"Ugh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as hge hit the ground as Freed laughed from where he stood.

"Ha ha ha! Oh what a lucky day! I got to kill that annoying client, and Iget to kill you too, you shity ass Devil!" Freed laughed as he shot Naruto's other leg.

Trying to hold in the scream as he fell onto his stomach, Naruto noticed he was losing alot of blood from both his legs. Turning back his attention towards Freed, he saw the man was bending down in front of him and was starying into his eyes.

"...You know...a certain man wants you dead...but I think hes got other plans for you..." Freed said before both him and Naruto heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Freed-san! Are you alright?!" Asia asked as Naruto eyes widen when he saw her.

"A-Asia...?" Naruto weakly asked, causing the blond haired beauty to look at him with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Asia asked as she was about to run over to his side but was grabbed by Freed.

"You bitch! I thought I told you to make a barrier!" Freed yelled at her as Asia sturggled to get out of his hold.

"Why?! So that no one can see what you did?!" Asia asked him, causing Freed to hit her.

"Bitch, you shouldn't talk back to me like that. You know what I can do to you, right?" Freed asked as he cuts open the blond haired beautys shirt with his knief, causing her to wimper in fear.

"Stop it, Freed! Let her go!" Naruto shouted as Freed turned his attention towards him.

"What was that, you shitty Devil? You want me to kill you first?!" Freed asked as he got up and walked towards Naruto, only to stop halfway when a red circle appeared.

"Ara, ara, We're here to help you, Naruto-kun." Akeno said as she appeared.

"...It stinks..." Koneko muttered as she appeared next to Akeno.

"Anyone who hurts Naruto-kun is in for a world of pain." Kushina said as she appears next to Koneko.

"I'll hurt anyone that hurts Naruto-kun." Asuna said as she appeared next to Kushina.

"Naruto-kun! Thank goodness your alright!" Orihime said as she appeared next to Asuna.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsumi said as she appeared next to Orihime.

"...Akeno...Koneko...Kushina...Asuna...Orihime...Natsumi...how did you-" Naruto began but was cut off by another voice.

"It was Irene. She saw how much trouble you were in and wanted those who were available to help you." Rias said as she appeared.

"N-Nee-chan..." Naruto spoke out, causing Rias to eye him before eyeing the enemy in front of her.

"Asuna, Orihime, you two try to heal Naru as much as you can. I'll handle the rest once we get home." Rias spoke to her twins Bishop and Knight.

"Hai!" Both Asuna and Orihime said as they rushed to their Kings side.

"Akeno, Kushina. You two try and get us out of here. Koneko, Natsumi, you two are with me. We're going to take down Freed and save the girl." Rias commanded, getting 'hai's' from the girls.

"Heh heh heh...Do you really think I'll let you get away, you shity Devil?" Freed asked as Rias looked at him with Koneko and Natsumi by her side.

"I know won't. Which is why we're going to defeat you and get Naru and the girl out of here." Rias spoke as her eyes flashed red and aimed an attack at Freed.

Jumping, Freed managed to dodge the attack only to see Natsumi blowing in some air as she blew her attack which was made of fire.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsumi shouted as she blew her attack at Freed.

'Shit!' Freed cursed to himself and was about to dodge it, only to get hit by a chouch that Koneko threw at him.

"Why you little..." Freed began but was cut off by Akeno.

"Buchou! The portal is ready!" Akeno said as Rias nodded her head.

"Good." Rias said before she walked over towards Naruto and picked him up and walked over towards the portal with the others in suit.

"Wait a minute, Rias! What about Asia?!" Naruto asked as Rias eyed him.

"Sorry, Naru. She doesn't have the powers that we do to be able to get away." The red haired beauty said to him and the started to glow as Naruto glared at her.

"So you fucking lied about saving her?! Fuck that! I'm not leaving without her!" Naruto said to her before looking at Asia "Asia!"

"...It's okay, Naruto-kun. I had fun hanging out with you today. I hope we can meet again." Asia said as a lone tear fell down her cheek, causing Naruto to shout out her name before they disappeared.

"AAAASSSSIIIIAAAA!"

* * *

At An Unknown Location

* * *

A man with black hair and black eyes walked into a room with the people he has revided from different worlds and saat down in his chair.

"Is it time yet?" A figure asked as the man looked at the figure.

"Almost. We just need to wait at the perfect moment. I already tasked Raynare to track him and the girl down." The man spoke as another figure looked at him as he spoke.

"It sounds like you've been planing this for months...Sasuke. Is there a certain reason?" Another figure asked as the man stood up from his chair and walked over to a window.

"No. It won't be longer now until I get my revenge on you...Naruto." Sasuke spoke as his Sharnigan eyes glowed with pure hate.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Not A Chapter

**A/N: This is not a Chapter! (Sadly). this is just to let you all know that I've made a poll on my profile to see what you all want more of, re-done or a current idea that I have in my head. Please visit my profile in order to decided!**


	4. Update

**A/N: I'm not dead! I just wanted to let all of you know that I'm fine, I've just been very busy as of lately. I've been having family visit, I've had surgery that I needed to get done really bad. And I've been getting ready for new games such as Resident Evil 2, Kingdom Hearts 3 and Jump Force. I"m back to writing stories, even though I try to update them, they'll be coming out very slowly since I'm getting ready for these new gaming titles as well as busy with work. So I'll do my very best to make some of my old series better, and make newer ones to where I didn't rush them as much as I did. Right then, I'll see you all very soon**!

 **Note** **: This update note will be going off the next chapter/story I update!**

 **Extra Note: If any of you have a X-Box One or a PS4 and are planning on getting Jump Force, PM me your account if you wish and I'll make sure to add you when I can** **so we can fight one another online.**


	5. Upcoming Story Projects and Remasters

**Story:** **The Slient Reaper and her Protecter**

 **Pairing: Blake x Ruby**

 **Series: RWBY**

 **Story Details: Aftee a mission gone horriblely wrong, Team RWBY are in crisis. With their leader heavly injured and in a coma, Blake felt like her whole world shuttered and distanced herself from everyone. Will Ruby wake ever wake up and Blake be able to confess her fellings to the Reaper? Or will things turn for the worse?**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: The Knight and The Silent Princess**

 **Series: Fairy Tail**

 **Pairing: Erza x Lucy**

 **Story Details: During the Grand Magic Games, after her fight with Minerva, Lucy ended going into a coma.** **With these news, everyone that was close to the blond haired mage were a wreck, the one the took it the hardest was the Scarlet Haired Knight, Erza. With Lucy in a coma, Erza swears that she'll protect with with her life. Even if the blond doesn't remember who she is.**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: The Izayoi and The Girl With The Azure**

 **Series: BlazBlue**

 **Pairing: Tsubaki x Noel**

 **Stoey Details: Tsubaki Yayoi has been saved by her friends that are most dear to her when she was contorlled by the Imperator. One friend however, she had fellings for since the Military Academy, that girls name is Noel Vermillion, the successor to the Azure. With her new powers, Tsubaki will protect Noel, no matter the cost.**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: The King and Her Protective Queen**

 **Series: High School DxD**

 **Pairing: Akeno x Rias**

 **Story Details: Ever since she was little, Rias Gremory has been protected by her best friend, Akeno Hemijima and started to develop fellings for the black haired beauty. Now, that they have escaped her family and are living the human world, will Rias be able to return the favor? Or will Akeno keep protecting her as long as they live?**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: The Knight and The Demon**

 **Series: Fairy Tail**

 **Pairing: Mirajane x Erza**

 **Story Details: Erza first met Mira when she first appered in the guild, Fairy Tail. Their best friends and rivals. But as they got older, Erza started growing fellings for long time friend. But little dors she know it, Mira feels the same towards her. Will the two ever confess? Or will their fellings for each other keep them separated?**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: The Navigator and the Archaeologist**

 **Series: One Piece**

 **Pairing: Robin x Nami**

 **Story Details: For Nami, Robin was one of her best freinds ever since she joined the Starw Hat Pairtes and devloled fellings for the black haired beauty. Now two years latter, the Straw Hat Pairtes are reunited. Will Nami ever tell Robin her fellings? Or will Robin confess first?**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: The Swordswoman and The Reaper**

 **Series: RWBY**

 **Pairing: Raven x Summer**

 **Story Details: Summer and Raven. Best friends and rivals. Summer, a happy go like girl who loves cookies, Raven, a quiet and deadly girl when she want to be. Raven has a massive crush on her best friend, Summer, and she'll fo anything in her power to protect her friend and leader. Even if it means killing those she loves.**

 **Status: In the Works**

 **Story: Naruto Gremory**

 **Series: Naruto x High School DxD x Massive Crossovers**

 **Status: Remaking**

 **A Rose, Her Cat and Her Princess**

 **Series: RWBY**

 **Status: Remaking**

 **Story: Naruto the Bloodedge**

 **Series: Naruto x BlazBlue**

 **Status: Remaking**

 **A/N: As you can tell, I am finally returning! I looked through some of my old stories, and I'm going to be remaking most of them and making new ones, as you can see, I am a yuri fan. So I'll be making many yuri stories as I can, such as some of the stories above. As of my old stories, most are being remade as I felt that they have been pushed and rushed. This time around, I'm going to take my time and make you guys, my audience happy! I hope you all understanding, and stick with me with these upcoming projects and remasters! I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
